Skip the rest of the turn
Skip the rest of the turn refers to the effect of ending the current turn and forcing the game to the next turn. Details Any abilities to be resolved end, the current step ends and any steps between the current and end step is skipped, as well as any "until the end of the turn" pending triggers that would occur at the end of the turn. It is an effect that first appeared in DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God with Ragnarok, the Clock. If it's an ability that is triggered during your opponents turn, you gain tempo advantage as it acts like you gaining an Extra Turn. This allows you to stop any possible attacks your opponent might make. Conversely, if the ability is triggered during your turn, it will prove to be a demerit. Players should be careful of cards such as Great Reversal of Reality and Death or Father Earth that could force a creature with an ability that skips the rest of the turn into the battle zone. Rulings Currently, each card that has an ability that ends the turn is a trigger ability. Therefore, the turn is skipped after it is resolved. It is a trigger ability and is not handled during the resolution of other abilities or spells. *You can also skip your own other triggers from occurring by using this ability during your turn. *If there is a card to invalidate the ability to trigger itself such as Wald Brachio, Absolute World King, the turn isn't skipped. If you skip the rest of the turn of your opponent who has an extra turn, you immediately start that extra turn. (Opponents turn > Opponents Extra Turn > Your turn.) When the ability is triggered, the ability for resolution is ended. The pending triggers won't be carried over to the next turn. *'Example 1:' During your turn, you cast Savage Earth, putting Ragnarok, the Clock into play and your opponents Terradragon Zalberg. As the ability of Ragnarok, the Clock triggers and resolves first as you are the active player, the ability of mana burn from Terradragon Zalberg will not be resolved. *'Example 2:' If you trigger the ability of Ragnarok, the Clock twice by cards such as Truename Nuts Spaghettino or、Intense Boiling! Hot Spring Gallows, you resolve one of the Ragnarok's, with the second Ragnarok not being resolved as you start the next turn immediately. When triggered at the same as other trigger abilities, the active player has priority. If each trigger is by the same player, it may be resolved in any order. *'Example 1'： During your opponents turn, if you summon Ragnarok the Clock with the shield trigger ability while your opponent has Gyogyou, Revolutionkind in the battle zone, the ability of Gyogyou is resolved first and creatures are put into the battle zone. (If that creature has a Come Into Play ability, it is also resolved.) *'Example 2'： During your turn, you choose your opponents Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon with the ability of Death Gate, Gate of Hell and destroy it, while also reanimating Ragnarok, the Clock into the battle zone. As you are the active player, the ability of Ragnarok is resolved first, and the extra turn that would be given by Gaiginga is not granted as it doesn't get to trigger its ability. When Ragnarok, the Clock is broken as a shield by a creature that can break multiple shields, all the shields to be broken are added to your hand and shield trigger abilities may then be used. Therefore, the breaking of other shields can't be prevented. This is the same as cards such as Tyranno Link Nova, Miraculous Meltdown and "Mastermind". *Previously, as the breaker abilities added shields into your hand one at a time, the effect of skipping the rest of the turn was able to protect the rest of the shields that would be broken from the creature's attack. However, since the March 25, 2017 Rules revision, shields broke at the same time by a breaker ability is performed at the same time, so the shields can't be stopped from being broken. If your opponent summons Ragnarok, the Clock with shield trigger after you attack with a creature that has Galaxy Breaker, all of your opponent's shields are broken, but then the ability of Ragnarok, the Clock is resolved. Because of that, your shields are not broken and the turn is finished. If there is a triggered ability that would resolve at the end of turn, they are each invalid except for those that have already resolved. It is also possible to avoid special defeat conditions by using this ability. If there is a Continuous Effect that is active "until the end of the turn", that effect is lost as the turn is ended. Since the processing of removing a seal on a card is done when you put a command into the battle zone that is the same civilization as the sealed card is a game state check, any seal would still be removed before the resolution of the Come Into Play ability by Ragnarok, the Clock. List of cards that "Skip the rest of the turn" *Ragnarok, the Clock *The Stop, Armageddon *Completely Unidentified *Belufare, Time Palace *Miradante, Divine Pope *Gamesh, Longliving Shell *HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic *Captain Aarukait *Ragnarok, the Watch Category:Advanced Gameplay